Like Lovers Do
by Demon of the Night
Summary: Tired of BB and Raven's fighting, Starfire and Robin decide to end it by getting them together. But, will it work? A BBR romance. Epilogue up! FINISHED
1. The Plan

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : The Plan   
  
  
  
Raven glared at the green boy across the table. "Would you please leave me alone?" she asked him in a calm and menacing voice as she shoved the plate of tofu away from her face. "I already told you I don't like tofu!"  
  
"Don't like it!?" Beast boy exclaimed in amazement. "How do you know? You never tried it!"   
  
"Maybe, I don't want to," Raven declared as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Robin," Starfire whispered in a manner so the fighting teens wouldn't hear her. "What is going on?"  
  
"You got me," Robin replied with a shrug. "A moment ago, she was complimenting him and the next she's attacking him."   
  
"What does that all mean?" Starfire asked, uncertainly. "Why would she attack him?"   
  
Robin watched as Raven continued to lecture Beast boy on his tofu. "I think it means," he began with a unsure look on his face. "In her own twisted way that she likes him."  
  
Starfire gazed over at Raven and studied her. "Yes, I see what you mean," she told him with a understanding smile on her face.   
  
"Just try it," Beast boy pleaded toward her. "Come on. You know you want to!"   
  
"No, I don't!" Raven shouted as a cup, nearby glowed and then exploded. "Would you leave me alone?" With that, Raven stood up and headed out the kitchen in a hurry.   
  
Beast boy looked down at his plate of tofu and sighed. "I can't do anything right around her," he muttered to himself.   
  
"Robin," Starfire began in a rather loud voice. "Does this mean that Beast boy also likes Raven?"   
  
Beast boy jumped immediately at her remark. "Whoa!" he shouted in shock. "What!?"   
  
Starfire played with her napkin with a innocent smile. "Robin just told me that because of the way Raven acts around you that it means she likes you. So, I assumed that it went the same way concerning you."   
  
"Wait a minute!" Beast boy shouted a he waved his hands in front of him in a frantic manner. "Raven likes me?"   
  
"You have to admit," Robin replied. "For the past few days she had been getting on your case about every little detail. And, she seems to pay most attention to you."  
  
"Raven likes me?" Beast boy repeated to himself.   
  
"You can not tell?" Starfire asked with a frown upon her lips as she watched Beast boy smile, absent mindedly.  
  
"I thought she always hated me," Beast boy began as he stood up. "What should I do?"   
  
Robin gave him a quizzical look. "Well, if I were you I would apologize."   
  
"Apologize for what?" a new voice asked from behind. The three turned to see Cyborg enter in the room with a yawn. "What's going on?"   
  
"Beast boy likes Raven," Starfire replied in a hurry.   
  
Beast boy nearly fell over. "I do not!" he yelled at the green eyed alien. For a moment, he stopped unsure of what else to say. "And, you got it all wrong. She hates me." Without another word, Beast boy turned and headed out the door.   
  
Cyborg bit back a laugh. "Beast boy likes Raven?" he asked, making sure he got complete understanding of the situation.   
  
"It is uncertain of his feelings for her," Starfire began. "But, Robin says that Raven definitely likes him."   
  
"We are still talking about gothic and 'I can't not feel' Raven, right?" Cyborg asked, unsurely. Robin nodded, knowing fully that it was a hard concept to take in. "Wow," the half machine sighed. "Who knew that Raven could fall for BB."   
  
"What should we do?" Starfire asked. "Should we help them?"  
  
Cyborg immediately waved his hands out in front of him. "No way! I'm not participating in any match making plan!"   
  
Robin gave a thoughtful look. "Well, for BB, I would do it. But, I'm not sure how Raven would take it."   
  
"Perhaps we can lure them into a secluded area," Starfire suggested, looking from Cyborg to Robin.   
  
"Not listening!" Cyborg rang out as he placed his hands over his ears and hummed.   
  
Robin turned away from the half machine and smiled. "That could work, Star," he replied. "We could lock them in basement. You know? Make it look like an accident."   
  
"That seems extreme," Starfire began. "But, I shall do anything to help Raven find happiness."  
  
"Raven's happiness?" Cyborg broke in with a mock look on his face. "If Raven finds out you're planning this, she'll throw a fit."   
  
Robin and Starfire didn't seem to hear him as they continued on with their plan to get Beast boy and Raven together.   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
Beast boy walked through the hallways of the tower. _I can't like Raven. She'd kill me for having such thoughts._ All morning, Beast boy found himself thinking about the gothic pacifist. He thought about the way her moved and talked. He thought about her cloak swayed as she walked, showing off her legs and thighs.   
  
Beast boy shook his head and stopped. _Starfire did say that she liked me... _he thought to himself. He gazed at a certain door that stood only feet away from his position. _Maybe, I should ask... _  
  
Without thinking, he walked up to the door and began to knock. A few moments later, it opened slightly, revealing half of Raven's pale face.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a bitter voice.   
  
"I, uh, wanted to talk to you," Beast boy began in a weak voice. He began to shuffle his weight from once foot to another as he placed his hands behind him. She's going to think I lost it.   
  
"What's the catch?" Raven asked in defense as she gazed around to make sure he was alone. "This isn't another way to get me to eat your tofu, is it?"  
  
"No!" Beast boy shouted as he waved his hands out in front of him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."   
  
Raven gazed at him with intense eyes for a moment. It felt to Beast boy like she was searching for something as she stared. Timidly, he placed his hand behind his neck and scratched.   
  
"Rae," he began with a bolder tone in his voice. "I am sorry."   
  
"I know," Raven answered, intently. "But, let's just save your excuses, shall we?"   
  
Without another word said to each other, Raven quietly slid her door back shut. Beast boy, who was left out in the hallway, slumped over and sighed.   
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter 1 ***  
  
  
  
How did you like it? Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
Note that the rating might change into NC 17 or may not. I haven't decided yet. The deal with the title is actually from a good song by Heather Nova called 'Like Lovers Do', which I will use on later in the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you hopefully for the next.   
  
  
  



	2. Let's Go

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Let's Go   
  
  
  
  
Beast boy stared at the ceiling of his room as he lay on the top bunk with his arms under his head. A long sigh escaped his lips as thoughts of Raven floated into his mind. _I still can't believe that they think she likes me, _he thought to himself. _It doesn't show, but then again, Raven is good at hiding every feeling she has. _  
  
His eyes moved from the ceiling to a picture on his drawer. A certain person in the picture caught his attention, instantly. It was a picture of the Titans together. Starfire was hanging over Robin while Cyborg gave a peace sign. Beast boy was next to Cyborg with a goofy grin on his face while Raven stood in the back with a gloomy look on her face.  
  
_She looks miserable, _he noted as he studied her features. _But, I guess going out in the sun and getting her picture taken isn't her thing. _He had to laugh at that. He couldn't help it. Never in his life had he met someone who hated being outdoors in the sunshine. But, then again, he never met someone quite like Raven. Suddenly, Beast boy groaned and placed his hands over his face.   
  
"Damn!" he muttered in a distressed voice. "Robin and Star are right! I do like her..."   
  
  
Starfire gazed up at Robin with a uncertain look on her face. The two had been together for hours talking over their plan to help Raven and Beast boy in his room. "Robin, I do not think that Raven could fall for such a excuse." Starfire explained as she handed him back the paper he had written on. "She is far too clever. Beast boy on the other hand..."  
  
Robin lifted his hand and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he began with a laugh. "But, how else are we going to get Raven to do this?"   
  
"Leave it to me," Starfire said with a bright smile on her lips. "I believe I can get her down there!"   
  
  
  
Raven poured the boiling water into the mug she had prepared for her daily tea. It was quiet through out the day, which seemed odd to Raven. Robin and Starfire had been in his room all morning and Cyborg had been out. Leaving her with Beast boy in the kitchen.   
  
Beast boy stared at Raven as she swirled the tea bag around in her cup. His eyes focused on her face and he could feel himself smile at her emotionless features. _Stop that! _he thought as he looked away. _You don't want to end up fighting again, because you can't keep your eyes off of her! _Beast boy sighed and looked down at his soy milk he had been drinking.   
  
"Are you all right, Beast boy?" Raven's voice rang out, making him jump. Her eyes moved away from her tea and over at him. "Is something the matter?"   
  
"The matter?" he gulped at the stare he was receiving from the pacifist. "No! Nothing's the matter! Why would anything be the matter?"   
  
Raven turned and leaned against the counter. One eyebrow lifted up in a quizzical manner. "You tell me," she muttered in a dry voice. "You seem jumpy and very quiet."   
  
Beast boy could feel a lump begin to form at the back of his throat. "I'm fine," he lied, trying to make it sound sincere.   
  
Raven tilted her head and lifted her eyebrow further up from its original position. "Liar," she murmured in a bitter style.   
  
"What's with you?" Beast boy asked. "Why so curious of how I act?"   
  
Raven stopped and stared at the green boy. Silence began to build up around them as she froze at the spot. "Forget it," she replied after a long while. "Forget it."   
  
With nothing left to say, Raven turned and walked out of the kitchen with the mug in her hands. Beast boy froze and sat for a moment, thinking over what she said and did. _  
  
She noticed a change in my behavior? _he thought to himself. _Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing? _  
  
"Hey man," Robin greeted as he entered the kitchen. "What's going on?"   
  
Beast boy looked up and smiled the best he could. "Nothing," he answered, hoping that Robin wouldn't push any further.   
  
"What happened?" Robin asked as he studied the green boy's distressed face. "Are you all right?"   
  
Beast boy tried his best a smile as he nodded in response. _I just had a weird conversation with Raven, is what._ he thought, bitterly to himself. "I'm fine," Beast boy whispered in response.  
  
"Well, do you want to play some video games or something?" Robin asked, changing the subject with a hopeful look. Beast boy looked up with a smile.   
  
"Hell yes!" he yelled as he ran into the living room with Robin right behind. As they approached the large television, the green boy stopped with a terrified look on his face. "Where is the play station?!" he shouted in fear. "Where did it go?"  
  
Robin watched as Beast boy began to move pillows and lift couches up, looking for the missing game station. For a brief second, Robin could see Cyborg in the corner of his eyes, shaking his head and frowning.   
  
"I don't know," Robin said, trying his best to act like he was concerned about the game station. "Cyborg, do you know?"   
  
For a moment, the half machine stared at Robin's serious look. "No," he sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I haven't..."   
  
"Why are you so calm about this?!" Beast boy demanded to know.   
  
Robin tried his best to hold back his laugh as he watched the poor green boy began to hyperventilate . "I'm not," he replied in a calm voice. "I think it might be in the basement."  
  
Beast boy stopped and gave a confused look. "Why would it be there?" he asked in wonder. As he waited for a answer, Beast boy lifted one eyebrow up. _Something weird is going on, _he thought to himself. _Why are they so calm about the play station being gone? _  
  
Cyborg eyed Robin, interested in the excuse that he would give. "Well, I heard Raven earlier saying something about not ever being able to have peace and quiet in here. So, I think she moved it into the basement."  
  
For a moment, Beast boy froze, taking it all in. _Would she really do that? Knowing how much I care about playing video games? _Shaking his head and ran towards the stairs of the basement. "I don't believe this!" he shouted as he disappeared into the darkness.   
  
Cyborg gave Robin a angry look. "Was that really the best you could come up with?" he asked.   
  
Robin shrugged with a smile on his lips. "Come on, let's see what excuse Starfire came up with," he suggested as he began to walk out of the living room.   
  
"You are sick," Cyborg muttered with a frown. The two stopped at the sight of all the glass cups left on the tables. Each one began to glow a black color before floating into the air. "Robin," Cyborg began with fear in his voice. "What is going on?"   
  
"It's Raven," Robin breathed out, seeing the familiar black energy around the cups. Before long, they heard a female scream as each glass began to explode one by one. "And, she's angry!"   
  
  
"Where is it?!" A female voice shouted in anger. Picture frames that hung on the wall began to glow a dark black before the glass cracked. As she entered the kitchen, her whole body was covered in her own energy as her eyes glowed a mysterious white.   
  
"Where is what?" Starfire asked as she looked up from her cooking to see Raven at the entrance of the kitchen.   
  
"My mirror! Where is it!?" Raven shouted in anger as if it were to be obvious to what was wrong. Raven continued to stare at Starfire with death in her eyes. Her cloak swayed as the energy admitted by her body continued to flow outward.   
  
Starfire paused for a moment, seeing Robin and Cyborg behind Raven with questioning looks on their faces. "What mirror?" she asked, trying to play innocent.   
  
"The mirror I use for meditation!" Raven shouted in response, obviously losing every strand of her patience. "It is not where I last left it! That means someone, I don't know who, must have taken it!" Her eyes moved from Starfire to Robin and Cyborg, who jumped as she turned to look at them.   
  
"Oh!" Starfire chimed in with a bright smile. "I believe Beast boy took it."   
  
The white glow in her eyes faded as did the black energy did. Raven stood straight up as her eyes grew wide. "What did you say?" she asked in shock, hardly able to speak.   
  
"I saw Beast boy take it with him into the basement," Starfire replied with a smile as she pointed past Raven and towards the open door that lead to the basement. "Just a few seconds ago!"   
  
Without another word, Raven turned and looked at Cyborg and Robin. The two backed away as the cloaked girl pushed past them and towards the open door that led into the basement. Silence fell upon the group, before Robin headed over to the door and closed it behind Raven.   
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter 2 ***  
  
  
How did you enjoy that? Pretty cool, huh? Please R&R, they mean a lot..   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
Raven is one of my favorite comic book characters. At first I wasn't really that big of a fan of Beast boy, because of the fact that he was so immature, but he does bring a lot of humor into the show and in the comic books.   
  
I really enjoyed many of your responses to the NC-17 idea. My decision is made up yet, but I have decided to have a good heavy scene. Nothing too graphic, I hope, but I think you all will generally like how it will fit into the story.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews. See ya next time!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Getting Started

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Started  
  
  
  
  
  
"Success!" Starfire shouted after Robin locked the door. "Come my friends! Let us celebrate with some happiness pudding I have been preparing!"   
  
"Do you really think that Raven or Beast boy can't get out of there eventually?" Cyborg asked with a stern look.   
  
"Not with this," Robin replied as he held out a small device. Without explaining, he turned back towards the door and attached the gadget on the middle of the door.   
  
Starfire walked up to the door and eyed the little machine. "What is that?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
"It neutralizes energy sources. In their case, their powers," Robin replied with a smile. "Courtesy of Wayne Enterprises." He turned back to the door and began to push a few buttons on the small gadget. "As soon as they touch the door, their powers will become useless."   
  
Cyborg placed a hand on his chin before rolling his eyes. "So, you are just going to keep them there until the end of the year?" he asked in sarcastic voice.   
  
Robin shook his head in a negative fashion. "No, we can't," he began as he lightly touched the door with his gloved hand. "The power of this little machine only lasts a few hours."   
  
"Well, bummer!" Cyborg began with a laugh. "You two only have a couple more hours to live, then. Can I have all your games, Rob?"   
  
Robin gave a stern look as he shook his head. "They are probably going to kill you, too," he replied with wicked smile.  
  
Cyborg shook his head and waved his hands out in front of him. "No! Only you. See, I had nothing to do with this little scheme of yours," he replied with a smile. "So, do you guys want to be cremated or buried?"   
  
  
Beast boy slowly walked through the basement with a questioning look. "Why do I get a feeling that they were lying to me?" he said out loud as he rummaged through old boxes of pictures and belongings. "I don't see it anywhere..."   
  
Going through a large box, Beast boy pulled out an old picture. In the photograph, there was the whole team. _This looks like the picture we took when we first met... _he thought to himself as lightly touched it with his hand. _We all look so young._   
  
Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't move. Dropping the picture, he looked down at his body which had a strange black glow around. Feeling like someone was pulling him, he flew a crossed the room and hit the wall with a loud thud. "Ow!" he shouted with a groan. "What's going on?!"   
  
"Where is it?" a voice rang out in pure anger. Beast boy gazed up to see a figure with glowing white eyes approach him.   
  
"Where is my play station?!" Beast boy shouted back, knowing full well that it was Raven in the shadows of the basement. "You know, it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you!" he stopped for a moment.   
  
"Like I care about your ridiculous video games," Raven spat out. "Where is my mirror?!"  
  
"Where is my play station?" Beast boy shouted in unison with Raven. The two stopped for a moment and gazed at each other.   
  
"How should I know?!" They shouted at each other in unison.   
  
"You honestly think that I have your mirror?" Beast boy asked in a calmer voice. "What makes you think that?"   
  
"Starfire told me that she saw you with it," Raven explained in a distant voice.   
  
"I never touched it," Beast boy began. "Robin said that you took my play station and that it was down here."   
  
Raven stood in silence for a moment before dropped her guard. In a instant, the energy around Beast boy vanished and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The green shape shifter sat for a moment, watching Raven as she looked down at the ground in deep thought.   
  
"We've been set up," Raven explained.   
  
Beast boy lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know?" he asked with interest.   
  
"Well, Robin sent you down here," Raven began. "And, Starfire sent me down here."  
  
Beast boy stood up and shook his head. "Impossible! Why would they do that?"   
  
A flash of black energy appeared before him, causing him to jump back in surprise. "How should I know?" Raven shouted at him with anger in her voice.   
  
"Well, you brought it up," Beast boy shouted back. "I was just looking for my play station!"   
  
Shaking her head, the goth girl turned around and began back up the stairs. Beast boy took a step forward and watched as she reached the top step.   
  
"Where are you going?" Beast boy asked in wonder.   
  
"To find out what the hell is going on," Raven answered in a rather bitter voice. Her head turned to look at him as he began to walk up the stairs. "Do you want to join me, or do I have to do this alone?"   
  
Beast boy grinned at the invite. Even though, it was about why they had been sent to the basement, he still felt like it was greatest question she could ask him. His hand reached for the door, but he couldn't turn it. Raven caught his flustered face and gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Now, what's wrong?" she asked him as she placed her hands on her waist.   
  
"It won't open," he explained in a hushed voice.   
  
"Must I do everything?" Raven asked in a exhausted voice as she shoved Beast boy aside. In the same attempt, Raven began to feel flustered and angry. "What is this?!" She shouted as she began to pull at the door.   
  
"Told you so," Beast boy muttered in response as he watched her. "Why don't you use your powers to open it or something?" he suggested.   
  
"Why don't you?" Raven asked as she stood straight up and moved her hands back to her waist. Beast boy took a few steps back and stopped. "Now, what?" Raven asked, noticing his disturbed face.   
  
"I can't change," Beast boy replied with a shocked look on his face. "I can't explain it..."   
  
Raven sighed and closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she shouted as her words echoed though the basement. For a moment, she stood before opening her eyes. "I don't believe this! I'm going to kill Starfire and Robin!"   
  
"Now, what?" Beast boy asked as Raven began to walk back down the stairs.   
  
"Now, we wait," Raven explained as she stood a seat near the open box that Beast boy was looking through.   
  
Beast boy nodded. Getting on Raven's bad side was a rather easy thing to do. So, staying silent was the best way he knew how to keep himself from getting into any trouble. Sighing, he reached for the switch on the wall, hoping for some light. He sighed once more when he realized there was no electricity running through the switch.   
  
"Well, so much for some light," he replied as he started down the stairs.   
  
"My guess is that what ever is keeping our powers to work has also disabled the electricity," Raven hypothesized as Beast boy sat down next to her.   
  
Slowly, the green boy moved forward to retrieve the picture from the broken glass. Raven watched as he lifted the photograph up and began to study each person on it. Beast boy was lost in thought as he gazed at Raven in the picture.   
  
_Come on, BB! _he thought to himself, knowing that Raven was watching him. _Make a move. Say something! Do something! Come on! What are you waiting for?_  
  
As he turned to look up at Raven, they both found themselves saying something at the exact same time. Beast boy laughed and looked back down at the picture.  
  
"You can go first," Raven told him as she continued to watch him.   
  
  
Robin sighed as he pulled Starfire close to him. The two had only gotten together a couple of months ago, yet it felt like they had been together for decades. Starfire smiled as she felt him kiss her on the top of the head.   
  
"I am happy," Starfire declared as she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the moment. "Happy that you had the courage to tell me how you feel."   
  
Robin smiled at her reminder. He loved it when she praised him in that manner. He leaned against the couch as her head settled on his shoulder and his hand by her ear. Their time together was mostly spent this way. The two would sit and talk about the days events and often about the others.   
  
"My only wish is that they find what we have found," Robin replied after a short while of silence had past.   
  
"Robin," Starfire began as she sat up and looked at him with intense eyes. "What if this is all for nothing? What if they do not find that and end up hating us forever?"   
  
Robin sat for a moment and thought. This hadn't occurred to him. What if they didn't find love in each other? What if they came out hating them for doing such a thing? Nevertheless, Robin smiled and shook his head. "That wouldn't happen, Star," Robin assured her. "They'd be mad for a while, but I doubt they would ever truly hate us."   
  
"Let us hope so, Robin," Starfire replied as she turned, momentarily to glance at the closed door. "Let us hope..."   
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter 3 ***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
I know, I know! Another cliff hanger. It's really funny, though. For almost every chapter, I see a lot of reviews about how I leave everyone at cliff hangers. I can't help it. That is usually what happens with a chapter story.   
  
Most of my other stories don't get updated for months at a time. I have a bad habit at that. I usually wait three or four months to update when people have lost interest. You guys should feel lucky, because I am actually updating sooner.   
  
See ya next time!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Enough Is Enough

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Enough Is Enough   
  
  
  
"Beast boy?" Raven called out as she waved a pale hand out in front of the green boy's blank face. "Beast boy? Were you going to say something?"  
  
Beast boy blinked and shook his head. As if coming out of a dream, he turned back to Raven and smiled. "Sorry, what did you say, Raven?" he asked with a unsure look on his face.   
  
"You were going to say something," Raven urged as she tried her best to remain patient.   
  
"Oh, yeah!" Beast boy said as he looked back down at the picture. "I guess, I sort of spaced out for a minute there," he replied with a low voice. "I was just thinking about the day we all met."   
  
Raven watched as he continued to stare at the picture in his hand. "How come?" she asked, curiously.   
  
"To be honest," Beast boy began as he leaned against the wall. "I was thinking about you."  
  
"What?" Raven asked in a dull voice.   
  
"I was thinking of what I thought of you when we first met," he replied, looking over at her to see her reaction.   
  
Raven sat in shock for a moment. _He was thinking of me? _she thought, a little surprised. "And?" she urged in curiosity. "What did you think of me?"   
  
Beast boy took a deep breath as he kept his eyes on the picture. _This is it, BB! _he told himself. _Don't mess up! _Slowly, he lifted his head up and gazed at her blank face. "I thought that I would never like you. That you were just some goth that was full of herself and always feeling sorry for herself."   
  
Feeling a little hurt, Raven looked down and bit her bottom lip. "I guess, it takes me a long while to warm up to people, huh?" she suggested.   
  
Even though she hid her face under her hood, Beast boy could still see how his words effected her. "It takes a while for people to realize who you really are, Raven," Beast boy began in a comforting voice. "It took a lot of work to get you to trust us."   
  
"I suppose so," Raven shrugged at the statement. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be," Beast boy replied. "It's who you are. You can't help it. Besides, I wouldn't want it any other way." A little afraid at what her reaction would be, Beast boy slowly let his hand rest on top of hers.   
  
Raven looked down at his hand that laid on top of hers. She wasn't sure if this action was what that triggered a strange feeling that developed in the pits of her stomach. In any case, she sat still and waited in hopes that he could pull his hand away.   
  
Beast boy would feel her hand tense up and knew she wanted him to pull away. However, he couldn't find the strength to. His mind raced as he could heard his heart pound in his chest. _Do something, BB! _he shouted at himself. _Talk! Say anything! _   
  
Raven glanced over at Beast boy. Judging by the bitter expression on his face, Raven determined he was having a argument with his inner self. Most likely, his conscience. _Who could blame him? _Raven asked herself. _He just touched my hand and has no intentions of moving away. _Once more, she snuck a glance at the green boy beside her. _Maybe you should say something, Raven! _she told herself.   
  
"Beast boy?" Raven called out to him, making the green boy jump up in surprise. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah!" he stammered with a nervous laugh. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You look constipated," she shrugged as she eyed her hand once more. "You can let go now, you know?"   
  
Beast boy looked down at their hands. "Right!" he shouted as he pulled his hand away and blushed. "My bad."   
  
"It's all right," Raven began. "Just don't let it happen again."   
  
"So, what were we talking about?" Beast boy asked.   
  
"Something about me being who I was," Raven muttered dryly.   
  
He nodded, remembering what was going on. "I remember now," he replied with a smile.   
  
Raven nodded back as he turned his gaze away from her once more. Suddenly, Raven found herself staring at Beast boy. Really staring. Her eyes traced along his features until a strange thought filled her mind. His green skin. She had always figured that Beast boy was human, but wasn't sure. "Beast boy," she began, deciding to find out. "Didn't you say that you were human?"   
  
Beast boy looked up. "Yeah, I was..."   
  
"So, that means your skin wasn't always green?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad for asking.   
  
"No, I wasn't," Beast boy replied after a pause. "I used to have normal skin, until I developed some kind of disease."  
  
"Disease?" Raven repeated the word with a bitter voice.   
  
"Yeah. It was a rare disease," he replied. "Luckily, my father was able to develop a cure for it, but this skin was one of the side effects," he explained as he pointed to his face.   
  
"What were the other side effects?" Raven asked, actually enjoying talking with him.   
  
"My ability to change into any animal," he explained. "I still don't know how he was able to do that, but at least I'm alive, you know?"   
  
Raven stayed silent for a moment. _After all that, _she thought in disbelief. _And, he still sees the good side to everything. _"My mother was human," she offered, not sure why she was sharing this with him. "My father was a demon and he took advantage of her. Nine months later, I was born."   
  
"Your father raped your mom?" Beast boy asked in disbelief.  
  
Raven kept her eyes to the floor. "She wanted to kill herself while she was pregnant," she explained. "When she found out that I was half demon."   
  
Beast boy's eyes widen. "What?"   
  
"Azarath took her in until I was born," Raven explained. "When I was born, they found out that my powers were controlled my emotions. The more I felt, the more power was unleashed," she took a breath. "Azar was the one who taught me to control my emotions. She saved me."   
  
"How horrible!" Beast boy exclaimed. "All this, because of your father?"   
  
Raven didn't have to answer. She continued to gaze at the floor. "I became unemotional. Even that day," she replied as she motioned to the picture in his hand. "I didn't think I would change," she paused, looking at his face as he continued to study the picture. "But, I did."   
  
"How?" Beast boy asked.   
  
She took a breath and almost hesitantly, she eased herself closer to him. "I began to care for all of you," she admitted. "Especially you..."   
  
Beast boy gave her a surprised look. Not only did her boldness caught him off guard, so did what she said. "What?" he asked afraid he was dreaming up the whole thing. "What did you say?"   
  
Raven shook her head and looked down. "Nothing. Forget it," she brushed off his question.   
  
The green boy stood in silence with a small smirk on his lips. He knew far better to ever push Raven, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know everything that went inside her head. All she felt. With a shaking hand, he moved closer to touch the side of her face. This motion made her straight her back and move away from his touch.   
  
"Beast boy?" she called out, hoping to bring him back to reality before he went too far.   
  
He silenced her as his hands pressed against her pale cheeks. "It's all right," he assured her. "I will never hurt you..."   
  
  
  
Robin yawned and leaned against the couch. His eyes moved over to the girl in his arms. "Starfire? Are you awake?" he called out to her.   
  
The red head opened her eyes and sat for a moment. "Yes," she answered. "How long has it been?"   
  
Robin lazily gazed over at the clock that laid on the table next to him. "Almost a half an hour," he answered. "I wonder what they are doing..."   
  
"Coming up with a plan to kill you two," Cyborg interjected as he entered the kitchen. "So, how does it feel to only have thirty more minutes until you die?"   
  
Starfire gave a angry face as she sat up and glared at Cyborg. "Raven shall never hurt us! We are her friends! We mean her no harm!" she shouted at him with fire burning in her eyes.   
  
"Then, you shouldn't mess in their business!" Cyborg countered. "If they were meant to be, then it will happen. With or without your help."   
  
Feeling content with himself, Cyborg turned around and headed out the door. Starfire sat in silence for a moment, before catching a glance at Robin, who looked dazed. The two let out a long sigh and gazed over at the closed door with thoughtful looks.   
  
"Robin," Starfire called out to him. "What have we done?"   
  
Feeling lose at words, Robin shrugged and looked down. "I did what I thought was best. Them two needed to work out their differences."   
  
"But, what if they never forgive us?" Starfire asked in a worried voice. "Raven is the only true friend that I ever had in my life. She is like a sister to me. And, Beast boy like a brother. What if I am rejected?"   
  
"You regret doing this, don't you?" Robin asked with a stale look.   
  
"I believe Cyborg is partially correct," she began with a uneasy look. "We shouldn't have interfered."   
  
  
  
"Beast boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked, almost in a panic. Her body tensed up as she watched his hands move to her hood. "Beast boy?"   
  
He smiled as he pulled the hood back to get a better look at her face. "That's better," he began with a grin. "You have a beautiful face, Rae. You shouldn't try to hide it."   
  
Raven gulped as his hands rested on her shoulders. _Did he just say I was beautiful? _she asked herself. She felt lost for words and confused. Never in her dreams would she think that Beast boy would say such a thing to her.   
  
"I'm sorry," Beast boy began as he pulled his hands away. His gazed pulled away from her and to the picture that he left on his lap. "I shouldn't have done that. I know how you like your space."   
  
Before he could say anymore, he felt her hand grabbed his. Confused, he looked up just in time as Raven's lips pressed against his. The two sat for a moment or two, afraid to make any further move.   
  
_What have I done? _Raven asked her. As one part of her mind told her to stop, the other urged her to continue. Slowly, she obliged and began to move her lips against Beast boy's.   
  
_Score! She's kissing me! She's actually kissing me! _Beast boy thought to himself as he felt himself smile against her lips. _Maybe I should kiss back._  
  
Beast boy moved his hands to her waist and continued to kiss back. Heaven was laid upon the two as Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. All troubles and worries were miles and miles away from them. As each moment passed, it felt like hours to them. Neither had experienced such a feeling and obviously wanted to experience more of it.   
  
  
Starfire stood up. "I can not take this anymore!" she shouted as her eyes glowed a bright green. "I do not want this to continue on any longer!"   
  
Robin lifted an eyebrow. "What are you saying?" he asked, quizzically. "Are you going down there?"   
  
The red head gave a uncertain look. "All I know is that we have done wrong," she explained. "And, maybe if we try to correct this wrong, we will be let off easy. Cyborg is correct at what he said. If they are meant to be, then it won't matter is we interfere or not."   
  
"But, we have," Robin pointed out as he stood up. "So, let's just go through it and see what happens. We couldn't have done that much damage."   
  
"Even so," Starfire began. "We have done wrong to interfere..."   
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter 4 ***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
So, the biggest question this week is if I meant for this story to be funny. I didn't, actually. I didn't really know this was funny until everyone started to point it out in their reviews. That's when I read it over and found that it actually was kind of funny. Oh well. I tried to make the whole talk between BB and Rae seem serious, if it wasn't... oh well. I tried.   
  
I tried to get both BB and Raven's past as accurate as I could. I did it both from memory, but it still gets the point across either way. Both had a hard child hood in their own way and both found shelter with the Teen Titans.  
  
Little Known fact: Raven's real name in Azarath was Metrion. Zynthos was actually the name of Raven's pet raven. And, everyone knows that Azarath was her home planet.   
  
I don't know if this fact is false or true, but who cares? It's just something to think about.   
  
Thank you to all for reading and reviewing. I am really enjoying this story and I hope you are, too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Like Lovers Do

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
Chapter 5 : Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
  
_Damn it! _Raven thought to herself as she continued to kiss Beast boy on the lips. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Her mind was telling her to stop what she was doing and slap Beast boy until he turned red. But, a small portion of herself wanted him to never stop. To continue to explore this new feeling. She wanted to cry out in joy, but in the same time yell in fury. Yet, all she could do was sit there with him. Expressing how she felt by kissing him. _Damn you, Beast boy! For making me feel this way. _Her mind shouted.   
_   
_Unaware of the inner turmoil inside of Raven, Beast boy urged on and pressed his body against hers. The pacifist obliged and the quickly went down on the floor, pulling the green boy with her. Raven moved her hands to his chest and shifted her body so his could fit comfortably on top of hers. Strangely enough, she enjoyed this feeling of his weight on top of her body. And, it was obvious by the stiffness against her thigh, that he was enjoying this, as well.   
  
"We shouldn't be doing this, Beast boy," Raven muttered against his lips.   
  
"I don't see you stopping me," Beast boy pointed out as he pulled away to gaze down at her. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Silent and yet intrigued, Raven smiled. Slowly, she took a hold of his hand and placed it on her breast. "I'm new at this," she reminded him. "And, I have no idea what I am doing."   
  
Beast boy couldn't help but laugh. "That's the first!" he exclaimed, but quickly grew serious. "Should we really be doing this? I mean, what if the others find out?"  
  
Without a word, Raven placed her hands behind his head and pulled him to her. Their lips met once more in a passionate manner. Beast boy quickly responded and moved his lips against her in a rhythmic motion.   
  
Raven was the most curious as she began to rub her hands against his back. She couldn't help, but smile as she felt his body tense up at her touch before relaxing into it. Slowly, she moved her hands up and down his back, sending chills up his spine and causing him to shutter. She felt him smile, knowing he was enjoying her touch.   
Beast boy's hand began to massage her breast, causing Raven to break the kiss off to moan in satisfaction. She arched forward against his hand, wanting to feel more of this new feeling, but never knowing where this new desire came from. He stopped and broke the kiss off. Raven watched as his eyes searched hers for the longest moment.   
  
"What are you doing?" Raven asked in a dry voice.   
  
"Looking at you," was the simple reply she received. "Because, in the time that I've known you... I've never thought to look at you this way..." He stopped, suddenly at the sound of something behind them exploding. He looked over with a confused look and then back down at Raven. "What was that?"   
  
"My powers are back," Raven said, dryly as her eyes looked around.   
  
The lights flickered on as the two froze in spot. A pair of green eyes were focused on the two on the floor. Raven and Beast boy looked up with red beet faces.   
  
"Starfire," Raven coughed out as she pushed Beast boy off of her. "What are you doing down here?"   
  
Seeming, confused by the position she found the two in, Starfire shook her head. "Perhaps I have come at a bad time," she began as she turned to leave.  
  
"No, we weren't doing anything!" Beast boy jumped in, eying Raven, who seemed a little flustered. "How could we? We are just friends... and team mates..." he trailed off, knowing he had hurt Raven with his words. He didn't need empathy to know that. The look she gave him said it all. He froze in spot watching her fight back tears. "Raven... I'm sorry..."   
  
She shook her head. "Forget it!" she shouted as a lamp behind her turned a magical black before exploding into millions of pieces. She stood up and glared down at Beast boy as if he were a insect that needed to be stepped on. "I can't believe you," she muttered before floating into the air and heading out of the basement.   
  
Beast boy shook his head and growled. "Damn it!" he shouted in anguish. "I blew it! I totally blew it!"   
  
Starfire watched as Beast boy fell into tears. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it was something serious to make Raven leave in the manner that she did. Like Beast boy, Starfire knew that she was offended and hurt. Never had she seen Raven with such a look on her face. A look of betrayal and rejection filled her dark features.   
  
"Beast boy," Starfire began as she sat beside her green friend. "What as happened down here?"   
  
  
  
Raven slammed the door to her bedroom behind her. This was her sanctuary. Her room was where she could be herself. Quietly, she leaned against her door and sighed. _How could I have done such a thing? _she wondered as she placed her fingers lightly on her lips. _I can't fall for him! I can't! He's my friend! Besides, he doesn't want me that way... _  
  
Hot tears began to run down her cheeks as several picture frames exploded nearby. "Get a hold of yourself, Raven!" she scolded herself after noticing her powers beginning to surface. "Time to meditate..." she suggested as she backed away from the door.   
  
  
  
"I blew it, Star!" Beast boy shouted as tears began to form in his eyes. "I fell for her! Hard! Now, she hates me!"   
  
The alien girl turned to see Cyborg and Robin behind her. "I'm sorry, BB," Robin said, sincerely. "This was our fault..."   
  
"Yes, we have pushed you two down here," Starfire replied, turning back to her green friend. "We were wrong..."  
  
"No, you don't get it!" Beast boy said as he wiped away the tears from his face. "You both were right! But, you didn't do anything wrong! I did..."   
  
Silence fell as Beast boy dropped his arms to his sides and gazed down at the ground. Feeling defeated he sighed and forced his tears to stop. Starfire stole a look at Robin, who was watching his friend with sympathy. Quietly, she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Then, why do you not follow her?" Starfire asked with a deep seriousness in her voice.   
  
Beast boy turned his head to look up at her. "I'm sort of afraid to," he admitted with a shrug. "Maybe I should stop being afraid..."   
  
The green shape shifter quietly walked past his friends towards the stairs. The remaining teen titans watched as he headed up the stairs and left. Quietly, they turned to look at each other. Anyone could tell what each were thinking and felt by the looks on their faces.   
  
Cyborg sighed and sat down on the bottom step. "I told you two not to interfere!" he hissed with a angry tone. "Now, what are we going to do if they can't fix this?"   
  
"Cyborg," Robin groaned as he turned towards him. "Would you stop complaining for just once?"   
  
"Complaining?" Cyborg shouted as he stood up. "Why don't you stop being so selfish?"   
  
Angry, Robin took a few steps up to the half machine. "Selfish? How am I selfish?"   
  
"Because you are only thinking of their problems!" Cyborg shouted back in defense. "And, you don't realize that you have the biggest problem here!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, his voice as loud as Cyborg's.   
  
"Please, don't act like you don't know!" Cyborg shouted as he watched Robin's expressions. "Starfire has done everything she could do for you! She's staying on this planet for you! But, what have you showed in return?" He took a breath, watching as Robin became confused. "It's so obvious that you two are in love with each other, but neither has the guts to admit it!"   
  
"Guts?" Starfire repeated with a stale look.   
  
"You two are too afraid to admit it!" Cyrbog rephrased his words. Few moments had past as Cyborg had calmed down, waiting for anyone to say something. Growing tired of sitting around, he turned to leave. "Why don't you worry about your own love life before you worry about BB and Raven's?" he suggested in a soft voice before leaving the two alone.   
  
Robin couldn't turn around to look at her. He was too afraid of what look she was giving him. Even worse, what she was thinking about him. Starfire, though, took the stand and quickly walked up to Robin. He felt her hand on his shoulder, beckoning him to look at her.   
  
"Robin?" Starfire began with a soft tone. "I'm sure he didn't mean for all he said..."   
  
He forced a smile. "No," he muttered. His mouth and throat were dry as he stood straight up to look over at her. "I'm sorry... but, he's right. I've been selfish to you and to everyone else."   
  
"No, Robin," Starfire began. "I know you have much to deal with. Especially with Slade. That is why I have chosen to wait until you are ready..."   
  
"No, no," he began as he placed his hands on her cheeks. "I don't want you to wait anymore!"   
  
She blushed. This level of intimacy was all too new to her. She had no other way to respond to his words, but to look up at his masked eyes. Silently, she moved her hands to his mask. Not moving to stop her, must have meant she could continue. Slowly, she removed the covering and stepped back. For the first time, she was allowed to see his eyes.   
  
They were beautiful to her. All she could do was stand and stare. He placed his hands on her cheeks once more and rubbed the skin they touched. He smiled at her, causing her to blush. As if there was a cue for them, they leaned in towards each other. Slowly, they closed their eyes as their lips met in a kiss.   
  
  
  
Beast boy sighed as he approached Raven's door. He took two steps toward it, but then turned back around. "Damn! What am I suppose to say?" He asked himself as he threw his arms up in the air and walked around in circles. Never in his life had he been so nervous. Here he was, afraid to talk to the girl he just spent several minutes making out with. For some reason, he couldn't understand why he was so afraid to knock on her door.   
  
_BB, grow a back bone! _A portion of his mind told him. _Just walk up to her door and knock!   
_  
He sighed and turned toward the door. Slowly, he walked up to it and pulled his hand into a fist. _It's now or never,_ he thought as he began to knock on the steal made door.   
  
The door slowly slid open enough to reveal half of Raven's face. Beast boy gulped and turned to her. "What do you want?" she asked in a stale voice that made him want to run away.   
  
"I think, um," he paused as he shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. "We need to talk..."   
  
"You've said enough for one day, Beast boy," Raven pointed out, not making any indication for an invitation into her room.   
  
"Yeah, but I," he felt himself losing it. He cleared his throat and looked straight at her. "I want to hear you talk..."   
  
She was silent. His words caught her off guard. Everything he did caught her off guard. He could be so immature one moment, but act like such an adult the next. She frowned and slight the door a little more to make room for him.   
  
"all right," she replied, feeling a little defeated. "Come in..."   
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter 5 ***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
  
I updated really fast this time. I've had no school for four days and finals just ended so I decided to make use of the time, before I got too busy, again. So, the tension between BB and Rae could probably be cut with a knife. Them two are very complex characters, I think. Especially, Raven. The little known fact from the last chapter is something one of my friends told me a while back. It's from the comic book origin, which is really different from the both series.   
  
Yes to that one reviewer, who asked if what I wrote about was really BB's real history. I actually had an issue about how BB became green and got his powers, but my Dad accidentally sold it at a garage sale we had. There was more to his origin then what I wrote, obviously. I based it off of a web site I found a while back. I'll try to find the link soon to post up.   
  
And, there was one reviewer who had to correct me when I wrote that Azarath was Raven's planet, but yes, I meant to say it's her dimension. But, you guys get the point. Sorry.   
  
I hope you all liked that Star and Rob moment I put up. I just had to put them into this story, because they would make a cute couple. In the comic book, Star actually kisses Robin when they first meet to acquire his language. And, I just had to take off Robin's mask. It bugs me so much! He never takes sit off. And, I hate how it's like glued onto his face.   
  
Did you guys ever notice that none of the Titans ever change cloths? Not even when they go to bed! I noticed it the other day when I watched Switched. It helped the plot, you know? But, it's really strange that they sleep in their uniforms. How can that be comfortable? Especially for Robin! Damn, he's got like spandex on all the time! The only character I can imagine never changing would be Raven, because she doesn't look like she would own many cloths. I don't know about the others.   
  
I thought about making a sequel or something after this where Slade comes to cause trouble between everyone. You know, like he normally does. I thought for a moment that this story may need some action like that, but I'll save it for another time. All right, thanks for listening to me ramble! Bye!   
  
  
  
  
_**  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  



	6. If Only

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
Chapter 6: If Only   
  
  
  
  
  
Beast boy entered the cold and dark room with a nervous look on his face. To be truthful, he hadn't been in this room since he found her mirror and accidentally entered her mind. He cautiously looked around while Raven stood with a suspiciously on her face.   
  
"I hide my mirror thanks to you," she finally said, thinking that he was looking for the mirror.   
  
Beast boy grinned. "Good! I don't want to go there again!" he said with a sigh as he shrugged. "So, those other Ravens are your emotions?"   
  
Raven nodded as she glanced over at her bed. "Yes," she answered, dryly. "It's the only way to keep them in line."   
  
Silence fell upon the two once more. Beast boy scratched his arm, nervously looking over at her more than once.  
  
"Raven?" Beast boy finally called out, making her look up with a frown. "About earlier? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said..."   
  
She was silent for a moment as she inched her way closer to him. His apology seemed sincere to her. However, she couldn't help, but stay mad. "I know you are," she began with a dry tone. Slowly, she placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him. Before he could kiss back, something behind the two exploded, causing Beast boy to jump.   
  
"What was that?" he asked, noticing a lamp, not far off, in pieces. Raven bowed her head in silence.   
  
"You see?" she began. "We would be crazy to start a relationship. My powers are just too dangerous..."   
  
Beast boy looked down in shock. _What is she talking about? _Quietly, he took her hand with a smile. "Come on, Rae! It's not all that bad! We can pull through."   
  
Another lamp soon exploded, causing Raven to withdraw her hand to turn around. Silently she lifted her hands and mentally lifted the broken lamps up into the air. "Pull through this?" she asked as she moved the broke lamps to the trash can. "Beast boy... I can't even look at you without something exploding... how are we going to be together?"   
  
Beast boy watched as each single piece of the lamps fell into the garbage. He cracked a smile. "I guess you're right," he lied. Raven glanced over at the green boy. She watched as his face flustered. "It was nice while it lasted..."   
  
"I'm sorry, Beast boy," Raven began as she walked over to her bed and sat down. "If only..."   
  
_If only you weren't so selfish! _Beast boy finished in his mind. It was true. Part of him was sad with Raven, but a small portion was angry. It felt to him as if she didn't even want to try to control her powers. But, he couldn't push Raven to do anything she didn't want to do. "Yeah," he agreed with a short laugh. "If only..." Slowly, he backed away from her. "Well, I guess I better get going!"   
  
"Yeah," Raven agreed as she stood up. "I'll talk to you later."   
  
"Yeah," Beast boy replied as he left the room, leaving the pacifist alone.   
  
_I did the right thing, _Raven thought to herself. _It wouldn't have worked out. Beast boy and I are completely different people! _As she continued to reassure herself, Raven floated into the air and began to meditate in hopes to find tranquility from her mind's troubles.   
  
  
  
  
Beast boy shut the door behind him. Feeling tears beginning to threaten his being, he turned around and leaned against the door. "It's for the best!" he assured himself. "She's from her world of meditation and herbal tea and I'm from my world of video games," he told himself. "It never would have worked..."   
  
"What wouldn't have worked?" A voice asked from the end of the hall way.   
  
The green boy looked up to find Cyborg standing against the wall. "Hey Cy," Beast boy began with a dry look. "What's going on?"   
  
Cyborg watched as Beast boy began to walk past him with a distant look on his face. "Not much as you," he began, but frowned. "What happened in there? You look like someone hit you upside the head with a broom."   
  
"Someone might as well hit me," Beast boy began as he entered the kitchen and headed towards the refrigerator. "Raven turned me down..."   
  
Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "I knew what they did was a bad idea..."   
  
"Wait, what was that?" Beast boy asked as he pulled out a milk carton.   
  
"Robin and Starfire locked you both in the basement," Cyborg replied. "They had a crazy idea that you and Raven liked each other."   
  
"Well, part of that is true," Beast boy began as he poured the milk into a glass cup.   
  
The half human lifted his eyebrow up with a quizzical look on his face. "BB, what are you saying?" he asked. "Are you saying you actually like Raven?"   
  
"More than 'like'," Beast boy began as he placed the carton back into the refrigerator. "She's all I can think about."  
  
Cyborg smiled as Beast boy lifted the glass to his lips and took a huge gulp. Suddenly, his eyes went wide while Cyborg began to laugh. "I should have warned you that you took the milk out instead of that soy shit!"   
  
Beast boy threw the cup across the kitchen and quickly spat the milk out of his mouth. "Ah! Real milk! Yuck!" He yelled as he kept his tongue out and tried to wipe off the milk. "Damn it, Cy! Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
  
  
Starfire stared at Raven's closed door. _Perhaps it is wrong to disturb her, _she thought to herself. _She's is most likely meditating. _Against her own thoughts, she decided to knock on the door.   
  
"Beast boy, I told you-" Raven stopped short as she opened the door and saw Starfire. "Oh, it's you..."   
  
"Were you hoping for Beast boy?" Starfire asked, innocently. "I can go retrieve him for you."   
  
"No!" Raven yelled before calming down. "It's all right. I actually kind of wanted to talk to you..."   
  
Starfire nodded as Raven opened the door for her. Slowly, the two disappeared into the dark room without another word said in the hall way.   
  
  
"What did you wish to talk about?" Starfire asked as she watched Raven sit on her bed.   
  
"I turned Beast boy down," she quickly told her.   
  
Starfire made a surprised face. "But, why? I thought you cared for him?"   
  
"What makes you say that?" Raven asked with a smug look.   
  
"Because of what you two were doing in the basement," Starfire pointed out, innocently.   
  
Raven could feel herself blush. "Yeah, well that was an accident!" she retorted, trying not to take her anger out on her friend. "That wasn't suppose to happen!"   
  
"Was it?" Starfire countered with a frown. "I believe you are not telling me the whole truth..."   
  
Raven couldn't face her friend with the look she was giving her. Silently, she bowed her head and looked away. "I guess no matter how good of a liar I may be, I could never get anything past you..."   
  
"You are my friend, Raven," Starfire reminded her. "I care..."   
  
Raven seemed uneasy as she shifted her weight a little. "It's weird," she began in a dry tone. "This morning all I thought about was how much of a jerk he was, but now I can't stop thinking of what happened down there."   
  
Starfire watched as Raven looked away with a confused look. The red head slowly tilted her head. "Raven, do you love Beast boy?" she asked.   
  
"Love is a strong word, Starfire," Raven retorted in a calm voice.   
  
"Do you love, Beast boy?" Starfire asked once more.   
  
Raven began to stare at her friend with a intense look. "Do you love Robin?" she countered with a eyebrow raised.   
  
Starfire smiled. "Of course. And, he loves me," she explained with a happy look on her delicate features.   
  
"And, how does that feel?" Raven asked with a serious look on her face.   
  
Starfire looked perplexed for a moment as she took a seat next to her gothic friend. Slowly, she clasped her hands together and yelled in happiness. "It feels as if I have touched the stars itself. As if I am walking on the very clouds in the sky. I feel like I can do anything ."   
  
"Sounds nice," Raven commented in a very distant manner.   
  
"It is wonderful!" Starfire chimed as she dropped her hands and gazed at her friend. "You still have not answered my question."  
  
"I truly do not know how to answer that," Raven admitted with a shrug. "How can I love somebody I can't express my feelings to?"   
  
Starfire gave a perplexed look as Raven turned her head to look at her closed window. "Raven, we are friends," she began.   
  
"Yeah, didn't we already cover this?" Raven asked with a unsure look.   
  
"Cover? Someone did not mention a blanket was involved in girl talks," Starfire began as she placed a finger on her chin.   
  
Raven shook her head. "Never mind. Go on, what were you going to say?"   
  
"We are friends," Starfire began once more. "And, that means that you care for me in a different way than you do for the boys."   
  
"Yes, and your point being?" she asked in a bitter tone.   
  
"And, that special feeling of friendship that we share does not set off your powers," Starfire pointed out.   
  
"That's because I don't think about it," Raven retorted in a low voice. "At least, I don't think so."   
  
"Then, why not trying to not think about loving Beast boy and just doing it," Starfire suggested with a modest smile on her lips.   
  
Raven gave an uncertain look before standing up. "I'll think it over," she told her at last. "Um, I'm going to get back to my meditation."   
  
"all right then!" Starfire shouted as she stood up and slapped her hands together. "And, I shall go and make my happiness pudding! For tonight it a special occasion!"   
  
"Why? What happened?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Robin and I are together," Starfire asked as she began to blush.   
  
"Congratulations," Raven replied as her friend gave a nod in return. "And, Starfire?"   
  
The lithe alien turned around and gave her a friend a puzzled look. "Yes, Raven?"   
  
Not knowing if it was the right thing to say, Raven gave a hesitant look. "Um, thanks for this talk," she began with a meek look on her face. "It was nice."   
  
Starfire smiled. The pacifist could really be sarcastic and unemotional, but when it came down to it, Raven's heart was as big as her own. "It was nothing," she began with a bright grin. "I hope to have many more talks with you, Raven."   
  
Raven nodded and watched as her red headed girl left the room. _She can be so air headed, yet so intelligent at the same time. _She thought to herself. _I'm grateful for a friend like her. _  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter 6 ***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
  
So, of course Starfire and Raven had to have a little girl talk! I hoped you liked it.   
  
I really don't know how to end this story. So, any ideas please share. I'm always interested in what you guys think might happen or want to happen. I know for sure I'm making a sequel to this with Slade in it. : Working on the plot.   
  
I guess I don't have much to say this time. I let it all out in the last chapter. I hope it's getting a little intense with a humorous side. all right, I'm going now. Please Review all you can! I like the criticism and compliments.   
  
  
Bye!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Effort

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Effort   
  
  
  
  
  
Beast boy rolled over onto his back and looked over at his window. The sun shined through into his eyes, causing him to shut his eyelids tightly. He hated mornings. He hated them ever since last week since he and Raven were locked in the basement of the Titans Tower.   
  
Despite his own wishes to stay in bed, Beast boy sat up and jumped off his bunk bed. He yawned as gazed over at the clock. _Only 5:00 am? _he asked, studying the clock with a uneasy look. Shrugging, the green boy quickly got dressed and headed toward the kitchen.   
  
  
As the door slide open, Beast boy stopped. His eyes laid upon the slumped figure at the table. It was Raven. He quietly walked over to the refrigerator and got out a carton of soy milk. He never looked at her. The two hadn't said a single word to each other since the day in her room. Neither knew how to start a conversation that would actually lead some where other than to an argument.   
  
Raven kept her eyes glued to her cup as she heard Beast boy walk over to the other side of the table. She could feel his eyes on her. As she looked up, he looked away, afraid to gaze directly at her. Raven bowed her head once more. She wasn't sure if he was angry with her or depressed about the whole thing. She shook her head and stood up.   
  
Beast boy watched as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving her herbal tea behind. He gazed down at it. Without thinking, he stood up and grabbed the cup of hot tea. He looked down at it and then at the door which Raven disappeared behind. With a determined look on his green face, he rushed out the kitchen with the cup in his hands.   
  
  
Raven reached her bedroom door with a relieved look on her face. _I can't face him! _she thought to herself. _Not like this! Damn! I hate feeling guilty. _  
  
"Raven!" a voice shouted from behind.   
  
The gothic girl turned to find Beast boy running towards her with a cup in his hands. He slowed down, carefully holding the cup up to her view. He had a silly grin on his face, hoping that she would be impressed.   
  
"Beast boy?" she inquired, not sure of what gesture he gave. "What are you doing?"   
  
"You, um, forgot your tea," he offered as he held the cup out to her. "I thought you might like it when you meditate..."   
  
_Beast boy thinks? _she thought with a raised eyebrow. _Who would have guessed that? _Slowly, she took the cup from him and smiled, despite her own wishes. "Thank you," she replied with gratitude. "You can go now."   
  
"Yes! Of course!" Beast boy shouted in surprise as he turned to leave. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Rae!"   
  
Raven watched with a solemn look on her face as the green boy disappeared behind a corner. She gazed back down at the cup and found it somewhat pleasant to have him looking out for her. _He cares... you can't stop him from caring... _a corner of her mind told her.   
  
"No use in running, Raven," a husky voice replied from behind.   
  
The pacifist turned to find Cyborg against a wall, watching her. She frowned, knowing he had heard everything they said. "Eavesdropper," she muttered in response as she took a sip from her tea.   
  
"Think of it as a friend in concern," he replied back.   
  
"What do you want, Cyborg?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.   
  
"I want you to admit it," he requested in a vague manner.   
  
She gave him a disturbed look. "Admit what?"   
  
"What you really feel for BB," Cyborg replied.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven asked in a irritated manner.  
  
Cyborg scowled. "Don't give me that," he muttered in response. "You know what I'm talking about. Why are you denying everything you feel when it is so obvious to everyone else? Even to yourself."   
  
Raven gave a thoughtful look as she took in what he said into consideration. She had to admit that he had a point. Why was she lying to herself? Lying was one thing that she disapproved of more than anything in the world. If she felt that badly about lying, why was she doing it? She shook her head and frowned.   
  
"It's not that simple," she countered. "If I feel, things get destroyed. You've seen it!"   
  
"So, you are just going to hide everything from yourself and him?" Cyborg asked, referring to Beast boy. "Don't you know how much it tore him apart when you rejected him a week ago?"   
  
"Don't I know?" Raven shouted in anger. "Of course I know! I'm the one who saw his face when I told him there was no possible way to be together! I can't help that! This is all Starfire and Robin's fault!"   
  
"No," Cyborg replied, shaking his head. "This is all your fault."   
  
"My fault?" Raven repeated in confusion. "How in the world is this my fault?"   
  
"It's your fault for falling for that trap! It's your fault you gave in to him down there!" Cyborg shouted at her.   
  
"No, it's not!" she shouted back, trying hard to defend herself. "It's not my fault I fell in lo-" she stopped short in shock. She couldn't believe what she was about to admit to him. The cup in her hands suddenly grew black and exploded, causing Raven to shield her face with her hands. Cyborg stood as well watching her.   
  
"What? That you fell in love?" he finished for her with determined eyes. He looked down to find his body covered in black energy.   
  
Raven lifted her arms up, making Cyborg fly back and high the wall. Slowly, she watched up to him and stared. "If you tell anyone-"   
  
"Why would I tell everyone something you still have to admit to yourself?" he asked her. "I'm your friend. But, BB is also my friend."   
  
Raven shook her head and let the black energy fade away. "Beast boy is also my friend. As are you."   
  
"You have to tell him, Rae," Cyborg replied as he stood up.   
  
Raven crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because, he's in love with you, too," Cyborg replied before turning away. "Maybe you should think about that."   
  
Raven watched as the half human walked away. _He can't be in love with me... _she shook her head. _No! It was just a kiss! What effect could a kiss have? _she stopped and thought for a moment. _It was just a kiss... a long, powerful kiss. Doesn't mean a thing... _  
  
  
Starfire stuck her head in the refrigerator and looked around. "What shall we consume today, Robin?" she inquired as she took out a container of jelly. "How about this thick red snot!"   
  
"Um," Robin began with a laugh as he stared at what Starfire held. "That's called Jell-O..."   
  
"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed in realization as she gazed down at the red Jell-O. "Well, would you like some Jell-O?"   
  
"I would love some Jell-O," Robin smiled.   
  
Raven watched as the couple headed towards the table to eat. Her eyes studied the two carefully, wanting to learn more. _Is this how it is? _she asked herself. _Being with someone? You just live day by day as if nothing has changed, yet it has. Because, you know you have someone to share it with? _  
  
She watched as Robin and Starfire began to talk about Cyborg and Beast boy and their video game battles. She felt oddly out of place, even thought she wasn't exactly in the conversation, as they laughed and talked.   
  
"They are a funny pair when playing video games," Robin shrugged as he took a spoonful of jello and placed it in his mouth. "Great friends."   
  
"We are all great friends," Starfire pointed out. "But, something still troubles my mind."   
  
"What's that?" he inquired.   
  
"Raven and Beast boy," she began with a hesitant look. "If they love each other, why do they not just admit it as we have?"  
  
"These things take time, Star," Robin began. "Look at us. It took us a long while before we confessed and got together."  
  
"And, we couldn't be happier," Starfire replied with a smile.   
  
Raven gave a sad look as she turned to left. Once she was gone, Robin and Starfire turned around. The two then turned to give each other a knowing look.   
  
"So, do you think it worked?" Robin asked as they continued to eat the jello.   
  
"I certainly hope so," Starfire replied with a smile. "Let us hope so..."   
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter 7 ***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
  
So, I hope you all like the way Cyborg jumped in to state his opinion on Raven. I also hope you liked the way Star and Rob just made on last ditch effort to get them two together.   
  
I hate the new episode 'Terra'! I'm disappointed in that. Which means there is no hope for BB/R. But it's always fun to look at other options no matter how impossible they may seem. So, with T/BB together, where does that leave Raven? Don't tell me Cyborg! That's just messed up to have a machine dating a demon.   
  
I was actually thinking of Aqualad and Raven together recently. I watched Deep Six, again and noticed that in all the episodes Raven showed the most emotion when she saw Aqualad. What's even more was that she expressed those feelings without making anything blow up. Remember the heart eyes? Just an idea...   
  
But, even though there is no way for BB/R to be together in the series anymore and many people lost faith in that... I'm still dedicated to this story and to the whole idea of them being together. And, I'm always looking at things from other angles. Just thought to let you all know.   
  
See you all next time! Bye!   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Together

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
  
  
Like Lovers Do   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Together   
  
  
  
  
Raven sat down in the middle of the hall way and sighed.   
  
  
_** "You have to tell him, Rae," Cyborg replied as he stood up. **_  
  
  
_How can I tell Beast boy what I really feel? _Raven asked herself as she recalled her conversation with Cyborg. _I can barely tell myself... _  
  
  
_** Raven crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because, he's in love with you, too," Cyborg replied before turning away. "Maybe you should think about that." **_   
  
  
She laughed at the thought. _There is no way he could be in love with me...  
  
  
** "We are all great friends," Starfire pointed out. "But, something still troubles my mind."   
  
"What's that?" he inquired.   
  
"Raven and Beast boy," she began with a hesitant look. "If they love each other, why do they not just admit it as we have?"** _   
  
  
_Even Starfire and Robin can see it, _she thought to herself. She sighed once more, feeling the urge to cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She felt like screaming until her lungs gave out or her voice caved in.   
  
_**  
"We shouldn't be doing this, Beast boy," Raven muttered against his lips.   
  
"I don't see you stopping me," Beast boy pointed out as he pulled away to gaze down at her. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Silent and yet intrigued, Raven smiled. Slowly, she took a hold of his hand and placed it on her breast. "I'm new at this," she reminded him. "And, I have no idea what I am doing."**_  
  
  
_You didn't want him to stop, _a part of her mind reminded her.   
  
_Yeah, but we had to... _Raven replied through her thoughts.   
  
_That was only, because Starfire caught you two! _her mind shouted at her. _Admit it! You're afraid of Beast boy!   
  
I am not! _Raven shouted at herself. Suddenly, she groaned. "Great," she remarked. "Now, I'm talking to myself..."   
  
"It's better than talking to someone, who isn't listening," Beast boy's voice rang out, causing Raven to jump up in fear. In response to the surprise, a near by lamp glowed black before exploding into a thousand pieces. "I'm sorry," he began with a smile. "Didn't mean to give you the jeepers there..."   
  
Raven panted, overwhelmed by the way he came out of no where. "It's fine... no harm," she insisted as she held her hands out towards him. "Jeepers?" she repeated with a uneasy look on her face.   
  
Beast boy couldn't help, but chuckle. He shrugged and looked away. "So, what were you doing out here all alone?" he asked in wonder. "Besides talking to yourself..."   
  
Raven kept her eyes to the ground. "Thinking," she answered, dryly. "We have to talk..."  
  
In all the time that she had known him, she had never seen him so serious as he was at that moment. Taking her hand with his, he gave a nod. "Yeah, you're right. We do have to talk. We have to talk about a lot of things."   
  
She moved her eyes away from his and gazed at their hands. "Yes, but not here..."   
  
  
  
The moved quickly out of the tower and over to the rocky shore of the lake. Raven felt that there would be the best place to escape the ears of the others. Beast boy agreed and quickly made himself at home on one of the rocks. Raven kept silent and stood, looking over the blue waters.   
  
"A lot has happened," Beast boy began in a mono tone voice. "It races through my head, you know? Like a video game."  
  
"Only you would make such a metaphor using video games," Raven shook her head and looked down at the green boy. "But, I know what you mean."   
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he replied in a low voice. "I didn't mean to. I would never want to hurt you Raven."   
  
She looked down at him, touched by his words and sincerity. "I still don't understand why you choose me..."   
  
"I didn't," Beast boy countered as he looked up at the pacifist. "It just happened. I'm attracted to you. I can't help it."   
  
"Why would you be attracted to me?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. "There is nothing special about me. Just a goth, who can't feel."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Beast boy asked as he stood up to face her. "You're beautiful! I mean, just look at yourself! The way your hair falls into your face, the color of your eyes, the looks you always give me; good or bad; they're perfect. You're perfect."   
  
Raven stared on in shock. It suddenly dawned on her how much Beast boy had grown. Not just physically, but mentally. Now, that he stood a couple of inches taller than her, he also stood mentally stronger. He gazed down at her with serious eyes, hoping for her to answer him.   
  
"Beast boy," she breathed, not sure of what to say. She looked down, totally speechless.   
  
He caught her hands and held them with his own. "Raven, look at me," he ordered, causing her to lift her chin up to look at him. "What ever happens to us with your powers or whatever... I'll be there. I have no where else to go."   
  
"Beast boy," Raven began in a soft voice.   
  
"And, it could be fun, too!" he interrupted her. "We can have tea in the morning! Play some video games, if that's all right with you! We can go down to that cafe you like!"   
  
"Beast boy," Raven began in a harsher tone.   
  
"We don't even have to go any where! You can just meditate or read and I'll watch!" he began with a excited tone.   
  
Raven shook her head and found herself chuckling, softly. "Beast boy," she repeated.   
  
"We can celebrate Christmas together! And, Halloween! Play April Fools jokes on Cyborg together," Beast boy continued on.   
  
"Beast boy!" she snapped as she placed a finger on his lips and finally stopped him from talking. She calmed down and smiled at him, causing him to grin. "Shut up," she breathed before pressing her lips onto his.   
  
_Now, what that so hard? _the nagging voice inside of Raven's head asked.  
  
Beast boy only took a second to respond. He quickly moved his lips under hers and gathered her up into a tight embrace. He could hear something exploding in the back round, but paid no attention to it. He knew that Raven wasn't paying much attention to it, either. Suddenly, Raven broke the kiss off and gazed at Beast boy.  
  
He stopped and stared into her deep purple eyes. "Should we look at the damage?" he asked with a grin.   
  
Without saying a word, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips, knowing the answer to all his questions. The emotionless, dark, and even sarcastic Raven had become his.   
  
  
** "I blew it, Star!" Beast boy shouted as tears began to form in his eyes. "I fell for her! Hard! Now, she hates me!" **  
  
  
Thoughts flew through Beast boy's mind as he let them run far away from him. With Raven in his arms, he felt like he could do anything. The painful memories of the past week floated away, leaving him with a nice warm feeling inside.   
  
  
** Another lamp soon exploded, causing Raven to withdraw her hand to turn around. Silently she lifted her hands and mentally lifted the broken lamps up into the air. "Pull through this?" she asked as she moved the broke lamps to the trash can. "Beast boy... I can't even look at you without something exploding... how are we going to be together?" **  
  
  
Raven smiled once more. It felt as if she had known Beast boy her entire life. The feeling of always being alone washed away. And a new feeling, she referred to as 'love' took its place. Starfire had been right.   
  
  
** "Then, why not trying to not think about loving Beast boy and just doing it," Starfire suggested with a modest smile on her lips. **  
  
  
Once she stopped thinking of what might happened, she just did it and enjoyed every moment of it. She didn't care about relaxing her mind, focusing her powers, or anything else that went out beyond them. All she needed was to be there in his embrace.   
  
But, as all good moments, they had to end it. Slowly, Raven broke off the kiss once more and gazed into his dark green eyes. "I think... we should stop for now," she began with a smile. "We are being watched..."   
  
  
Indeed, they were being watched. For in a window in the tower, stood the other three titans. Starfire held her hands together and watched in awe as Cyborg flashed Beast boy two thumbs up. Raven turned back to the green boy beside her and shook her head. Beast boy watched as Robin scooted the three out of view.   
  
"They never learn," Raven muttered with a sigh.   
  
"How about we go teach them two a lesson or two?" Beast boy asked with a excited look.   
  
Raven opened her eyes and studied the green boy for a moment. "For once," she began. "You have a good idea..."   
  
  
  
Robin pushed his two team mates away from the window with a grin on his face. Cyborg turned to his leader and held out his hand. Robin smiled back and slapped his own palm against his half machine friend.   
  
"I have to hand it to you two," Cyborg began. "You did good."  
  
"Let us celebrate!" Starfire chimed. "I shall go prepare some happiness pudding!"   
  
"Uhh," Robin began with a smile. "Let's just go for pizza or something."  
  
"Shall we wait for Beast boy and Raven to return?" Starfire asked.   
  
Suddenly, a black aura surrounded both Robin and Starfire. Cyborg looked up to find Beast boy and Raven at the door way. Both Robin and Starfire were lifted up into the air as Raven moved her hands up to follow the motion. Beast boy smiled and walked over to the basement door.   
  
"What's going on?" Robin asked as he looked down at the two.   
  
"If this is a joke," Starfire began. "It is not funny!"   
  
"What did you guys think we'd forget?" Beast boy asked with a chuckled as he opened the basement door.   
  
"I told you guys you'd die," Cyborg muttered.  
  
Raven smiled and moved her hands toward the door. This motion caused Robin and Starfire to follow.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Robin shouted as he and Starfire were flung into the basement with out hesitation by Raven.   
  
Beast boy laughed as he shut the door behind them. Quickly he ran over to Raven and stuck his hand out for a high five. Raven merely looked down at his hand and gave a questioning look. The green boy shook his head before taking her hand into his own and smacking it against his palm.   
  
"Nice one," Beast boy began as he turned to Cyborg. "Can you program that power machine before they reach the door?"   
  
"Already a head of you," Cyborg replied as he pushed a couple of buttons on the small gadget. "This should teach them better than to mess into some one's personal life."   
  
Beast boy turned and gave Raven a secret look. "I'm kind of glad that they did..." he muttered in a low voice.   
  
Raven bowed her head and blushed slightly. "They still had to pay," she muttered back to him.   
  
Cyborg watched on and shook his head. "Well, that shield will only last an hour," he reminded them. "So, I'm going to downtown for the rest of the day. Things to do and people to see."   
  
Beast boy turned away from Raven and watched as the half human disappeared behind the sliding door. As he turned back, he found himself in a kiss with Raven. In a instant it started and then ended. Beast boy looked down and watched Raven flash another smile his way. He smiled back and caressed her cheek with his hand.   
  
  
Starfire sighed and turned away from the door. "We are locked in like those creatures in cages at that big park!"   
  
"You mean the zoo?" Robin asked as he leaned against the door. "I guess, we deserved it..."   
  
"I suppose so," Starfire replied with a frown. "We should have known better."   
  
"I'm kind of glad that they did lock us down here," Robin replied as he looked away. "Now, we have time to ourselves."  
  
"What do you wish to do with this time?" Starfire asked in a innocent voice.   
  
Robin turned back to her and smile. Slowly, he leaned over and stopped when his lips neared hers. "I can think of a few things," he responded, slowly.   
  
"I do not understand," Starfire stated as her eyes moved to meet his. "Can you explain to me what you mean?"   
  
Robin nodded. "I will explain everything to you," he promised her just before leaning in for his kiss.   
  
  
  
"I've got to go now," she replied in a low whisper. "Nothing personal."   
  
"Do you now?" Beast boy asked, unsure if he really wanted her to leave so soon.   
  
"There's a bookstore that's closing down," Raven replied. "I've been meaning to go. Everything is on sale."   
  
Beast boy gave a nod. He kept his eyes on her as she turned around in his arms and began to walk off. He heart began to beat faster as she turned to face him once more. Her face was emotionless as she gave him a intense stare.   
  
"Actually," she began in a hesitant and low voice. "I think they sell a lot of comic books that you might be interested in. I think they have some of those cheat books for video games of all sorts there. You can come... if you want."  
  
He smiled. All this was new to her and he could tell that she was trying her best to get used to having him around. He took a few steps closer to her. "You mean, you want me to tag along?"   
  
She nodded with a frown. "Is that wrong?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.   
  
"No," Beast boy replied as he walked a little closer. "I'm just not used to you being so open..."   
  
"I'm not used to you being so quiet," Raven retorted. "But, I'm dealing with it."   
  
He laughed. "I guess, I should loosen up a little, huh?"   
  
"So, do you want to come with me?" Raven asked impatiently.   
  
"Will you laugh at my jokes?" Beast boy asked as he continued to take slow and easy steps towards her.   
  
Raven's frown deepened. "Isn't enough that I'm letting you come with me?" she asked in a dry voice.   
  
"Together?" Beast boy asked as he took her hand into his own.   
  
She looked down at his hand. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. She belonged to him. In that instant, everything came together like a finished puzzle. She wanted nothing else, but to be with him. She took note that her powers had not been released with this sudden burst of feeling. She looked up at him with a serious, yet soft look. A loving look that she did not show anyone else, but him. Raven tighten her hand around his and looked deep into his eyes. Then in a declarative voice, she responded.   
  
"Together..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End ***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
  
  
After Notes:::   
  
  
Of all the endings that I have written, I think this is the one I am most proud of. The whole part of accepting Beast boy's hand was probably a big step for Raven with the whole intimacy issue. Don't ask me about the Robin and Starfire scene. I just had to put something in there. I was originally going to just have Robin and Starfire locked in the basement and no scene with them in there. But, I thought that was just to vague for my taste.   
  
The Azarath Metion Zynthos comment I made earlier is something I heard from a friend. I'm not really sure if that is what it means and personally I don't really care. It's just the two words; Metrion and Zynthos; that people are unsure what they mean. They were probably created by the writers of Teen Titans (2003) as part of Raven's character. To what they want it to mean is clearly unclear to any fan. Maybe they will reveal that information in the upcoming new episodes. I don't think Raven needed to use those words in the comic book. But, hell if I know.   
  
Terra is still getting to me. I didn't mean to say that I give up on BB/R or else I wouldn't have finished this story. I still love the fact that I can hope for them to be together, but the writers don't really give a damn if I do. No sarcasm. I really do hope that they will kill Terra in the series. And, if they won't... I will. :  
  
I found the web sites with the teen titans history for those who asked for them. Here's one: Here's the second one:   
  
  
  
I really loved writing this story. And, to add, I loved all the reviews you gave. I am still deciding on if I should writing a sequel with Slade included. I probably will. I just need something to pass the time. I hope you all will be back for any future stories I will write. Thank you.   
  
  
  
Demon of the Night   
  



	9. Epilogue

Tired of Raven and Beast boy's flirting and arguing, Starfire and Robin decide to end it all by locking the two in the basement of the Tower.   
Like Lovers Do   
Epilogue   
Raven gazed around at the piles of books around her. Which to choose? Everyone of them looked wonderful and worth reading. She gazed over at Beast boy, who made himself comfortable on the floor, looking at the various comic books. She smiled and continued to watch his behavior.   
  
"How about this one?" Beast boy asked as he held out his chosen comic book out into her view.   
  
Raven studied the cover and then lifted an eyebrow upward. "When cows attack?" she asked, repeating the title of the comic book. Beast boy gave a nod. "That is so you to get something that symbolizes dirt."   
  
"Dirt?" he coughed out, trying to sound offended. He gazed down at the thick book in her hands. "I could say the something about that book you have."  
  
She shook her head. "You haven't even read the title!" she muttered under her breath. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" she asked.   
  
"Well, isn't that what you did to this?" he asked, motioning to the comic book in his hand. "You judged it by the title! How would you know if it's dirt or not?"   
  
She stared on in shock at his boldness to stand up to her. Suddenly, she smiled and slowly began to laugh. Beast boy dropped his guard and the book in his hands fell to the ground. His eyes widen in shock at the sight of Raven laughing.   
  
"Rae?" he called out to her as he held out his hands to touch her. "Rae? Raven? Are you all right?"   
  
She calmed down, quickly and then rubbed her eyes. "Can you believe that we have only been a couple for an hour and already we are arguing?"   
  
Beast boy continued to stare at his girlfriend has if she had gone completely mad. Suddenly, he smiled and grabbed the book that he dropped. "Well, they do say that those who fight are the closest of friends."   
  
She nodded and then looked at the book in his hands. "Give it to me," she replied as she held out a open hand toward him. "I want to read it."   
  
He studied her for a moment and then placed the comic book into her hand. "Let me see that book of yours," he said finally.   
  
She looked at the book in her other hand and then back at him. "You sure you'd be interested in Poe?" she finally asked him, unsure of his reaction.   
  
Beast boy took the book from her and then flipped through the pages. "If it interests you then it interests me," he proclaimed as he sat down to read the book.   
  
Raven gazed down at him before returning her attention to the comic book. Silently, she sat down beside him and opened the thick comic book to the first page. Before beginning to read, she looked up at the same moment he looked up.   
  
Their gazes met for a brief moment and smiles were exchanged before the two looked back down and began to read.   
*** End ***  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's just leave it at that.   
After Notes:::   
I kind of planned having a epilogue, but I wasn't sure. I'm kind of glad that I did cause it's like a warm up for the sequel which is already posted. I hope you all enjoyed this story from start to finish. I hope to see your reviews in my future stories.   
  
Go check out the sequel that is already posted. It is called : **All You Needed**.   
  
Thank you all and god bless!   
Demon of the Night   



End file.
